Everybody's Fool
by Disney Magic Hart
Summary: She was everybody's fool, she tricked everyone, and now she needed help the most. "A world that NEVER was and NEVER will be. you're NOT real and you CAN'T SAVE me."
1. Chapter 1

Ok I kinda gave up on kidnapped. Sorry guys! But this one I swear will be written. I am stuck with this idea and it won't leave me alone! So might as well get first chapter out of the way. Wrote it at like 2 in the morning just in case some things are out of order.

Reba glanced at herself in the mirror and then back to the bed, where a man lay sleeping. Reba tweaked at her hair a few times and then smoothed out her shirt. "This is so wrong." Reba said grabbing her keys off the dresser.

She knew she was in a mad fix. There was nothing she could do to get out of this predicamit, she just had no where to turn. Did he even love her anymore? She didn't know, but she was too afraid to find out.

What happened to you?" Reba asked as she looked at herself in the mirror before walking out the door. "You used to be this strong woman with values, now you've let yourself come to this. Fix up your life stupid! He's never coming back to you, no matter what you do or say." Reba said to herself as she walked out the bedroom door.

She walked out into the cool air and pulling her jacket tighter around her as she slid into her car. She stuck the key in the ignition as she racked in her brain as to what she was going to do. She turned the key and the engine hummed to life and Reba put the car into drive and headed for home.

Reba walked through the front door slowly as she felt a sharp pain run through her. She gasped as she slipped and fell onto the porch. She began to cry again. Van just happened to be awake and heard the commotion from inside and rushed to the door and saw his mother in law lying on the porch, to weak to get up.

"Mrs. H." He said taking her hand and helping her up. Reba leaned on Van's shoulder as he helped her into the house. "What happened?" Van said as she sat down on the couch.

"I went out driving and I guess I was just tired." Reba lied.

"Your driving off didn't have anything to do with what happened at the therapist's office today did it?" Van asked sitting on the coffee table.

Reba glanced at him with a confussed look on her face. How did he know about that? Better yet, who told him. "How do you know about that?" Reba asked on the brink of tears.

"Barbra Jean." Was all Van said as he started to make his way back upstairs.

Reba let out a low growl. She was now mad at her for telling Van. It was none of his buisness. She got up from the couch and walked up to her room and she shut the door and locked it. She changed into her pajamas quickly and slid under her covers. She had one hellish day. Not knowing the next day would be worse.

Reba woke up to "Anything for you" by Evanescence and she immediatly grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" Reba asked groggily.

"Meet me this afternoon at three, we need to talk." And then the dial tone was all Reba heard. Reba threw the cell phone on the ground and went back to sleep.

"Come on Mrs. H!" Van yelled outside Reba's door.

"Go away!" Reba yelled.

"Mrs. H! Get up! You've got clients to see remember?" Van asked as he turned around and walked off.

"Shoot." Reba said as she jumped up and quickly took a shower and got dressed. She had forgotten about the phone call as the day passed on, but her phone rang again and Reba answered it.

"Yes?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I need to talk to you now." The voice on the other end said. "Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes." The dial tone was all Reba heard then. Reba put her phone back in her purse and looked for her boss.

"Mr. Cameron? I'll be back in a few." She called and her boss just nodded. Reba grabbed her things and walked out the door. 

Reba heard the echo of her footsteps as she walked down the empty hallway. When she reached the elevator she had to stop because she had yet another pain and this time it was much worse. Reba grabbed onto the rail and let out a shrill scream, but no one heard.

"Am I going to die right here?" Reba thought as she clutched her stomache in pain. She let out another scream and the doors opened wide as her world went black.

She felt to people pick her up and shake her, then one called her name, but that was all she remembered. What was wrong with her? Was God punishing her for what she'd done? Why had she done it to begin with? Was she really that insane, or was she still in love with him?

Ok I know it was short, but I wanted to know what you guys thought firs. What should the pairing be?

Reba/Brock

Reba/Jack

You guys tell me. Hoped you liked first chapter!

XOXO

Disney 


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she all right?" "Is she dead?" "Can I touch her?" "VAN!" Reba heard the voices and recognized all of them as Cheyenne, Barbra Jean, and of course Van. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and then there was a great sigh from everyone. 

"Thank God you're ok Mrs. H." Van said quietly.

"Yeah mom. We were worried about you." Cheyenne said sitting on the hospital bed next to her mother.

"What happened to me?" Reba asked sitting up and stretching.

"The doctors said you at first had been a DOA, but for some weird reason you had a weird will power to live and you just popped right back to life." Van explained.

"Are you serious?!" Reba shouted, and she quickly quieted herself down.

Cheyenne and Barbra Jean nodded. "I thought I'd lost my bestest buddy!" Barbra Jean said throwing her arms around Reba, giving her a massive bear hug.

"Seein' stars, lots of them!" Reba gasped and Barbra Jean let go. Reba looked down at her body, which was covered by a hospital gown, oh how she hated those things. "Where's my other clothes? They are much more comfortable then this." Reba stated.

"Ok Mrs. H, I'm going to say this without scaring you ok? Now I don't want you to cry, but if you have to go right ahead." Van said.

"Just get on with it ok? I'm ready to get the heck outta here." Reba said pointing towards the door.

"OK, well, when you came in dead, they found blood everywhere. In the elevator, on your clothes, everythingm well they think you might've had a miscarriage." Van said sadly.

Cheyenne gasped and Barbra Jean stared at her. Reba just sat there with a blank look on her face. She was in a lot of trouble now. She hadn't even known she was pregnant. Her life was taking a flying dive for the worst.

"I..I...I didn't.." Reba said on the brink of tears.

"It's ok Reba, you didn't know." Barbra Jean said.

"Mom..." Cheyenne whispered and she ran out the room angrily and everyone listened as her footsteps faded down the hallway.

"Who was the father Reba?" Barbra Jean asked.

Reba just shook her head. She knew, but wouldn't say so.

"OK you wanna be alone?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Yeah." Reba said and Van and Cheyenne walked out of the room, leaving Reba alone.

Tears streamed down her face and she fell asleep from crying so much.

Reba dreamed that she was alone in a darkness she couldn't get her way out of.

"Help me!" Reba screamed.

"Reba! Reba! Wake up!" Someone yelled shaking her.

Reba jolted up and Brock caught her in his arms. Reba sobbed into his shirt as he tried to get her to calm down.

"Hey, what happened?" Brock asked pulling away and keeping a tight grip on her shoulder.

"I dreamed I was in a weird darkness and..and.." Reba said as she continued crying.

"Then what happened?" Brock asked starightining her hair. Reba started shaking and she hugged him again. Brock didn't know what to do. He hadn't done this in years and obviously she was frightened for some odd reason.

"Brock. I was pregnant, and I lost the baby." Reba finally got out.

Brock's mouth dropped open a bit. "What?" He asked taking his hands off her shoulders as if she were some deadly disease.

"Don't make me say it again." Reba said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"So, who was the father?" Brock asked.

"If I tell you, promise you won't think any less of me?" Reba asked.

"I guess." Brock replied.

Reba whispered the answer in Brock's ear and he looked at her as if she were either crazy or lying. By the fear in her eyes, she obviously wasn't.

"I can't believe you did such a stupid stunt." Brock said running his fingers through his hair and getting up and crossing to the window, watching the rain fall.

"I'm sorry." Reba said.

"Sorry isn't gonna fix this." Brock said walking out of the hospital room. Leaving Reba alone once again.

Tears streamed down her face. This wasn't fair! She was losing everything. She used to be perfect, or so she thought, she was falling apart, but she wanted someone to love her, and she never even knew someone was hiding their true feelings from her.

**_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears  
I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_**

OK lemme make a few things straight, no mean there intended,

1) No I am not crazy, people actually do arive DOA, but come back to life, I should know, my dad is an EMT.

2) Yes I like the show, no I am not bashing Reba I promise!

3) Thanks for reading chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Reba was released two days later and she noticed everyone was giving her the cold shoulder, even Jake! She stood in the bathroom that night and looked at herself in the mirror and started to yell at herself. 

"Look what your stupid mistake did!" Reba yelled. "You went and got yourself pregnant and now you're losing your family! I hate you!" She screamed and she flung her fist at the mirror and it shattered, but so did Reba's skin and blood oozed out of her.

"Shit!" Reba yelled as she grabbed a towel and wrapped her hand in it and the bleeding slowed. Reba started crying and she dropped the towel and her hand began bleeding again.

With what little strength she had left, she smeared on the while "You can't save me." And she fell over and died.

Reba shot up quickly and she felt around to make sure she was home.

"Oh my God, what a dream." She said as she laid back down.

That was probably one of the most frightening dreams she'd ever had, now only if what was happening to her was a nightmare and she could wake up.

The next morning Reba was hopping out of the shower when her cell phone rang. Reba saw "Jack" on the screen and she hesitated to answer it. "If I answer, he'll ask why I didn't meet him, but if I don't he'll get even madder." Reba said as she picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Reba said.

"You never met me yesterday, where were you?" Jack asked.

"I got sick, I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you, I swear." Reba replied quickly so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"All right, Cheryl's gone for the weekend so come over at 6 OK? Talk to you then." Jack said and he hung up.

Reba dropped the phone as she slunk to the floor and began crying. She had become something she'd never wanted to be. She had become a slut and was afraid to tell anyone.

"What am I gonna do?" Reba asked out loud and she began crying again. Luckily, Brock walked through the door and heard her cry.

"Reba?" He shouted as he ran upstairs.

"Brock, I'm here." Reba said opening her bedroom door, then she realized she had only her towel on. "Oh damn." She said when she also realized he was getting closer and closer with every step and that meant she didn't have time to get any clothes on.

Reba braced herself for what might come, but was glad when Brock opened the door, he began laughing.

"What?" Reba asked about to laugh herself.

"You aren't wearing any clothes." He laughed and sat down on her bed.

"You know you're not funny." She said sharply as she sat down next to him.

"Yes I am, admit it, you know it mighta been worse, I could've attacked you." He said proving his point as he patted her back.

Reba made a strange noise as if she was in pain. Brock glanced into her eyes and Reba turned away and clamped her lips tight to try not and make another noise.

"Reba? Drop the towel." Brock said as he could feel whelp marks or something like that.

"No." Reba said silently.

Brock clutched her shoulder and moved the towel down and to his horror, there were black and blue marks everywhere and whelps the size of his hand on her back. Brock shut his eyes fast and tried to blink away tears.

"Who's doing this to you?" Brock asked.

Reba looked around and then jumped at Brock, kissing him quickly, her other side was beginning to take over.

"Reba! Stop!" Brock yelled as he pulled away.

Reba stared at him and nearly jumped at him again, but Brock stopped her and he held her close as she fought to get away.

"Reba stop it! I know what you have become and I can help you out, you just have to let me!" Brock said as he hugged her closer.

"No! You can't save me now! I've become something I can never return from!" She shouted.

"Reba, try and remember what you used to be. My best friend." Brock said to her.

Reba stopped struggling and pulled away. "How can I still be your friend? I'm a damn slut." She admitted crying.

"Reba, you just hit a hard road OK? Don't call yourself that, you're not I would kill myself if you were." Brock said.

Reba smiled at him and began kissing him again, just as a friend.

"There you deserved at least that." She said as she pulled away.

"OK, you know what, later let's me and you go do something." He said smiling at her.

"Deal." Reba said shaking his hand.

Later that night around 8, Reba was lying on Jack's bed without anything on, she was ashamed one again of herself.

Reba stared up at the ceiling and she heard Jack in the other room talking to Cheryl about how much he "loved" her.

Reba made a quick move and put all her clothes on and without Jack even knowing, she left in a flash, she was really about to get herself into trouble, but she did not care, her other side was taking over her, and no one knew it, not even Reba herself.

Reba pulled up to Brock's house and quickly remembered that Barbra Jean was out of town with Henry and Jake.

"Excellent." Reba said as she knocked on the door. Brock answered and was met at the door with a deep kiss, Reba knew exactly what she was doing, or so she thought.

Brock was taken aback by what she had done, but that kiss was so good, it nearly scared him.

When Reba woke up the next morning she was in Brock's bed and he was asleep next to her with his arm around her waist.

Reba's eyes grew wide. Now she realized what she had done, she tried not to disturb Brock as she got up and out her clothes on. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw an image she didn't like.

Reba clenched her fist, totally forgetting her dream before and slammed her fist against the mirror.

The noise made Brock jolt up and he saw in a blur Reba take a piece of glass and put it to her wrist, but she hesitated as she she began to cry again.

"Reba! Drop the glass." He yelled as he got up and raced to her side. Reba made an angry face at him and he stopped where he was because she slid just a little piece of the glass across her wrist and just a small drop of blood came out.

"OK, OK you know what, go ahead and kill yourself, who's stopping you!" He said as he walked over to his closet, leaving Reba dumbfounded as she glanced at the glass in her hand.

A few minutes later Brock returned with clothes on and saw Reba with the glass still in her hand. Brock took the glass, but cut himself in the process when it slit the inside of his hand and he just nodded it off as he took Reba's hand and told her to "Go home." And she did just that.

Brock looked at the mirror and wondered what she saw. He knew it was going to be a hard challenge, but he was going to bring her back someway, somehow. He wasn't going to let her become everybody's fool.

* * *

Like I said, I don't hate Reba, I love the show, but I thought it was time someone made her come off her high horse and act a little different. Sorry about that lol, but I love this show and Reba is awsome and sorry about the blood, but if you've ever seen the music vid Everybods Fool, you'd get it. Love, Dis 


End file.
